Bosses
Bosses are main guardian of most Zombie Mode maps that players will confront at various waves (usually the last one) and must be defeated in order to win the match. Description The bosses have a large variety of attacks that the soldiers need to adapt in order to dodge them, at least attempt to when it comes to some of the more deadly ones. In many cases, the bosses will have at infinite supply of minions following them, which may require the luring tactics to allow direct focus on the boss. The earlier bosses were reused in more than one map, while also sharing a spawn point with the zombies. Each of the subsequent maps that featured bosses introduced brand new ones, with their own spawn points and grand entrances, usually cinematic nowadays. In any cases, the soldiers usually have time to get into position to tackle them. They have a large life-bar at the top of the screen, which allows better visibility on its health for every players. Stronger bosses can have multi-layered Life-bar, often with different color and a number indicator to tell how many HP boost they have left. Soldiers should be looking for any potential weak-spots (usually the head), the weapons that deal the most damage possible in their arsenal, attempt a few melee hit with the adrenaline bar if available, etc. Killing bosses in Challenge Mode will eventually grant exclusive boss crates with various boss themed loot and other miscellaneous stuff. In Defense Mode, they are usually just a bigger threat to the objective and won't have any crate for defeating them, although soldiers can still get their loots between the waves. Then, Trial Challenge Mode give crates for each defeated bosses, meaning Nightmare difficulty is the best value proposition. Hard Difficulty In Hard difficulty, players will face off an additional boss once Round 30 ends - a "Special Round" notice will display while the screen fades out to black then fades in to show the new boss' entrance. Unlike previous rounds, players only have 10 minutes (7 in Boss Arena) to defeat the boss, and doing so under 3 minutes (Time Attack) will gain them an additional boss token. Before Special Round starts, all players stand a chance to receive map-specific special items (FAL Camo, Laser Blaster, Puppet Device) that will last for a specific amount of time to help softening the boss before engaging them. There is an Achievement that helps increasing the chance to receive special items as well. Bosses Challenge Mode= |-| Defense Mode= |-| Trial Challenge Mode= Gallery Challenge Mode= BossImage_Chaos.png BossImage_Heraklops.png BossImage MegaTitan.png BossImage CrazyTitan.png BossImage Destoyer.png BossImage GigantPredator.png BossImage GearedSerpent.png BossImage Atlas.png BossImage Blaze.png BossImage BigBear.png BossImageInfernoTitan.png BossImage_GigantFist.png |-| Defense Mode= BossImage_Tripod.png BossImage_Behemoth.png BossImage_ReactorBehemoth.png |-| Trial Challenge Mode= BossImage_GlacialBeast.png BossImage_MachineGargoyle.png BossImage_Persona.png BossImage_BerserkPersona.png BossImage_Uranus.png Trivia Page 1= *Dinner Theater did not receive a hard difficulty settings, even though both the previous and following maps did. It is also very unlikely that the first four maps would to get one at this point as they might be considered obsolete nowadays. *The very first hard difficulty setting featured an upgraded version of the map's bosses, but subsequent hard mode bosses were unique and often unrelated to the other bosses in the map. *The Tyrant Mutant appeared the most among all bosses, in four maps, followed by the Destroyer Jr. sub-boss in two different maps. Although a case could be made for Atlas and its counterpart Uranus, being featured in two maps as well. |-| Page 2= *Giant Predator is the only boss to have two separate forms in one map. *Soldiers cannot interact directly with Atlas, Fury Atlas, Mechanical Phoenix, Tripod and Uranus as they are positioned outside the map's boundaries. *Atlas was the first boss to "come back to life", followed by Big Bear. **Atlas is also the first boss to release another boss (Blaze) after being killed. |-| Page 3= *Geared Serpent is the first boss to be quite deadly with close encounters against Soldiers - touching it will result in quick deaths. *Starting with Blaze, the boss crates in hard difficulty became Boss Safes, allowing players to open all other boss crates. Category:Challenge Mode Category:Bosses Category:CrossFire